


And Together

by Lazarus76



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional Baggage, F/M, Infidelity, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7687747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazarus76/pseuds/Lazarus76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a cheating partner leaves him a single parent overnight, the feared CEO of First Order discovers that life can no longer be handled smoothly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

Hux turns over, and resists the temptation to bury his head in the duvet. A low cry is emanating from the small room that lies just off his own, and biting back the feeling of anger and despair, he pushes back the covers, and trudges in. As he looks down, he reaches for and picks up a squirming, crying bundle.

"Its all right, its all right", he soothes, wishing that he wasn't in this position, and equally wishing he did not feel like this. He lowered his hand. "Yes, you need changing. Come on."

As Hux carries his daughter over to the small table, he squints at the clock in the room. 5 am. Too early to be awake, especially on a weekend. He reaches for the dry nappies, talculm powder, and carefully tends to the child's needs. After twenty minutes, he picks her up. 

"I'll...take you back into my room," he whispers, fighting the urge to shed tears. "I won't leave you in here."

Turning, he heads back, letting her rest against his chest as he sits up. Pulling the covers round them both, he reaches for his iPhone, and checks the messages. 

Nothing. 

Resting his head against the headboard, he tries not to think. About any of it. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Hux!"

He sighs, and puts down his coffee cup. She's in her high chair, and he feels a slight glimmer of pride that he's managed to feed her breakfast without causing too much mess. But as Phasma is outside, and calling through the letter box, he has no choice but to let her in. 

As she enters, she blinks. He's still in his pyjamas, hair rumpled, and his skin is pale. Phasma frowns. "Hux, are you...?"

"Just come in," he says, wearily, and ushers her into the kitchen. "Coffee?"

"I'll make it," she says, quickly, and as she knows where everything is, Hux quietly re-seats himself. Leaning forward, he holds his finger out towards Elissa, who seems to shy from it. 

Phasma notices. "Its not getting any easier, is it?"

Hux looks up. "If you mean is fatherhood getting easier, with an absent partner, and a billion-pound business to run - no."

Phasma seats herself, holding her finger out. Elissa gurgles and wraps her tiny hand around the young woman's long elegant forefinger. Phasma looks at him. "Hux...Armitage-"

"Hux is fine, Phasma."

"Hux - please stop being so hard on yourself. You were left-"

"I was-"

"With a six month old baby, and no idea." Phasma picks up her coffee cup after gently disengaging her finger from Elissa's. "But you-"

"I have staff," he interrupts. "Elissa has a nanny and I have a cleaner-"

"When you're at work." She looks at him. "But you don't know how to behave at home."

"Its more a question of having to keep First Order afloat and a viable company, whilst trying to adapt to being a single parent." Hux puts his cup down and almost groans. "I never thought I'd come home one day, find Carmel apologetic and tearful with a lovely note from my supposedly beloved fiancee, the one I was planning to marry, the one who was planning an expensive wedding, to say that she felt marriage and motherhood was the end of her life." He looked at Phasma, his blue eyes burning with barely concealed rage. "The one who accused me of having an affair with you except she was trying to sleep with that bastard P-"

"Sssshhhhh," Phasma soothes, trying to restore calm and prevent Hux from upsetting the baby. "Why don't you go and have a shower, shave, and actually take a pride in your appearance?" She stands, and picks Elissa up. "Take the baby shopping. Go to the supermarket. You may be able to live on coffee, takeaway, and yoghurt, but she can't."

Hux drains the last of his coffee cup, and looks at Phasma, grudging respect written on his face. "You're right."

"As always."

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

As you walk out the bathroom, carefully pulling your towel around you, you head to the kitchen. Breakfast. A night out drinking with Rey and Finn is always fun, but consuming two glasses of red wine has sent your blood sugar plummeting. You need food. 

Poking around in the cupboards, you realise that you have very little left this week, aside from half a box of granola and a few vegetables. Sighing, you face up to a dawning reality.

You need to go food shopping. On Saturday.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Well?" 

Phasma looks at Hux, who is clad in black jeans and a black sweater. She shakes her head. "Would it kill you to find some colour? Elissa is going to think her father is a vampire!"

"Which is rather funny, considering its her mother who is the blood sucking parasite-"

"Hux-"

"No, its true. Admit it. Together for four years, suddenly, she's pregnant. Next thing I know, we're planning to marry - only suddenly I'm the villain of the piece for making her pregnant and married and-!"

Phasma rests her hand on his arm. "Hux. Count yourself lucky. She went. She's not entitled to anything, and you have the baby."

Hux swallows. "True. Rather than being with that shallow -whatever - she's now with a workaholic. Wonderful."

"Just go," Phasma instructs, carefully wrapping the baby and placing her in the pram. "Its only a 20 minute walk. Get some fresh air!"

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Vegetables," you mutter, consulting your list. As you push your small trolley down the aisle, you take pleasure in the display of fresh fruit and vegetables. As you pick up peppers and carrots and put them in, you lean over to inspect lettuce. 

Suddenly, you hear a cry. More an ear-splitting shriek. Startled, you drop the lettuce back onto the display, and leaving the trolley, hurry to find out the disturbance.

To your surprise, three older women are standing near a pram, whilst the cries of a baby richochet inside it. You decide to move forward, and look at the women. "Whose is-?"

"Oh, its none of ours," one informs you. "Just left here. Poor little soul!"

This annoys you. Whilst you have no experience with babies, you find it mystifying that three strangers are gathered to stare whilst letting the child scream the place down. Ignoring their surprised looks, you reach in, and grab the child.

And you find the baby squirms, and its still unhappy. Biting your lip, you do the only thing you can think of. You carefully place the small being against your shoulder, and pat its back. The cries start to subside a little, and the women, to your relief, move away. 

"Its all right," you mutter, wondering how you're in this position, holding someone else's child due to the dislike of hearing a child in distress with no one seemingly prepared to do anything. 

"What are you doing?!"

You blink. Standing in front of you is a tall, thin red head, whose eyes are burning with anger. You face him, calmly.

"The baby was crying," you state. "So I decided to-"

"Interfere," he said, sourly. "That's my daughter you're holding. Give her to me!"

"I-" you stop. "Sorry, didn't you hear what I just said? The baby was crying. You're her father. Didn't you notice?!"

"Oh, yes, I'm deaf aren't I?" his tone is rudely sarcastic, and you start to fight an urge to punch him. "I cannot hear a baby crying in a supermarket!"

"Well maybe you should realise that its customary to take the child with you-"

"Oh! And is it customary to interfere in other people's affairs?!"

Suddenly, he stops; his mouth is open, as if he wants to pour out more bile, but something makes him pause. Swallowing, he looks at you. "May I have her. Please?"

You hand the baby back, and he pulls her close. You look at him. "Where's her mother?"

He looks at you, and the bile is clearly rising again. "Probably lying on a sunlonger being handed in cocktails, whilst some other poor sap pays for it." He swallows. "At the moment, I have no idea."

"I see," you say, softly. Suddenly, the mask is slipping, and you feel a little sorry for him. He looks lost - unable to handle a baby and shopping at once. "Would you - like some help?"

"No," he says, brusquely, shaking his head. "I'll be fine. We'll cope." At this, he puts the baby back in the pram, and starts to walk away, leaving you looking after him, slightly stunned, and thoughtful.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brief encounters.

"Would you like a bag?"

You smile at the middle aged woman who has finished whizzing your purchases over the scanner. "Please," you say, nodding, starting to bag them as soon as she's handed it to you. After you hand over your debit card and make the final purchase, you breathe with relief. You can leave. 

As you start to leave, suddenly, the air is ripped with an ear splitting howl. 

Blinking, you continue to walk to the lobby. There, in the space, is he. With the pram, a bag of food, and an exasperated expression. 

"Elissa, please, come on, be a good girl, I need to get us home, I don't have time for this-" his voice is filled with frustration, and as you look carefully, you suspect he may even be on the verge of tears. 

You make a decision. "May I?" You step forward. 

"I-"

"Look, no offence, you're not having a good time," you interrupt. You pick her up, and feel the back of the nappy. "Yep. Wet. Nappies?"

He blinks. "I-"

"You don't have any with you?"

He looks utterly crushed. "I didn't think. We came out in a hurry."

"Do you have a car?"

"No."

"OK." You decide to take charge, as he is somewhat helpless. "Let's get a cab, get her changed, all right?"

He nods. You squeeze the baby slightly tighter, she begins to calm down. You all head outside the supermarket, him flagging a cab down at the waiting rank. You notice an elderly couple smiling at the three of you, then it hits you. 

Strangers think you're a family. Except, you muse looking at his face, he's about as family friendly as an electricity pylon. Hoisting the baby tightly, he opens the door of the cab for you. "Thank you."

He frowns. "No, give her to me. Then you get in. Although you can put in the shopping."

You blink.

"She's my daughter." His voice doesn't sound as strong - in fact, you could swear it wavered slightly. Swallowing, you hand the baby to him. Then you lift the bags into the boot of the car. You settle in the back next to him, noticing he's stone faced, staring out the window. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

When you reach his townhouse, he pays the driver. As he gets out, you unload the four bags of food. He swallows, and holding the baby tightly with one arm, turns and walks to the front door, pulling out the key. As he opens the door, you pick up your bag of shopping, and walk back towards the street. 

He opens the door, and steps inside. Then, he turns round, his face frowning as he notices you leaving. "Wait!"

You stop. "Yes?"

"Aren't you going to help me bring it in?"

"Well,", you reply, coolly, "this is a strange thing. I don't usually carry in the shopping for strange men. Especially strange men who order me about."

At this he flushes. "I - look, it would help me. My staff aren't here at the weekend-"

Your eyebrows shoot up at this. His staff?! Who is this man? 

"-I really could do with-"

"A woman's touch?" You say this almost mockingly, and there's a sudden flash in those blue eyes. At this, you swallow. "Sorry."

"Its all right." His voice sounds resigned, and he goes in, the squirming bundle in his arms. You carry the bags in, carefully, and walking down the long hallway, head for what you assume is the kitchen. As you put the bags of food on the table, you hear a groan.

You hurry back down the corridor, and find him in what is the baby's room. She's changed, and in her crib, peaceful. He's sitting on an armchair in the corner. You look. "You OK?"

"Not really."

"Um...tea?"

"Coffee." As he looks at you, you can see he looks drawn, and his eyes are shadowed. You nod. 

"I'll put the kettle on."

"Thanks," he mumbles. You head back to the kitchen, beginning to wonder what secrets you've wandered into.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abrupt endings.

As you stir hot water into two coffee cups, you hear the sound of a soft voice echoing down the stairs. You smile to yourself. 

"Done?"

Blinking, you turn. He's standing in the door way, hair slightly mussed, and clothes rumpled. You nod and hand him a mug. "Here."

"Thanks." He pulls out a kitchen chair and sits down. You follow, and find you are sitting opposite each other. He picks up his coffee mug, and takes a sip.

"Urgh!"

You look at him. His lip is curling in disgust. "What?"

"Did you put sugar in this?"

"Yes," you reply, promptly. "Thought you could do with it."

"What?!"

"You look tired. Thought you could do with some energy."

He shakes his head. "You shouldn't have sugar in tea or coffee. Its bad for you."

You look at him over the rim of your mug. "According to the press, everything's bad for you. Sugar, chocolate, meat, red wine, sex..."

At this list, he almost looks appalled. "Well, I can assure you that I don't do any of those-"

Your jaw drops. "Excuse me?"

"To excess," he finished, weakly. He takes another sip. He grimaces but actually starts to drink it. 

"Well, all in moderation."

"I agree."

You look into your mug. "So, I'm sure her mother will be back soon, and I doubt-"

"She won't."

You look at him. "I- I'm sorry."

"What for?" hostility is starting to cloud his features. "Maybe I'm glad she's not coming back!"

You look at him. "Well, good. Its nice to have a positive attitude!"

His jaw drops slightly. "I-"

"Well," you say, politely, putting your mug down. "I'd be better go."

"OK," he nods. 

You stand up. "I'll see myself out."

"That's fine."

You begin to walk down the hallway, towards the front door. Suddenly, you hear footsteps. Turning, its him. 

"Wait-"

"Yes?"

"Thank you." The words are slightly stiff, but there's a look of sincerity in his eyes. "Thank you for...assisting."

"That's allright."

"Well, thank you. I'll let you get on with your day."

As you walk down, the steps, he closes the door. Its then you realise he doesn't even know your name. Shrugging, you begin to walk into the sunshine, back to your life, annd away from his. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Hux sinks into the chair in the lounge, letting peace roll over him. Elissa was asleep, and the house was quiet. He swallowed, still tasting the faint sticky tang of sugar on his tongue. 

Suddenly, he got to his feet, and hurried to the door. Opening it, he went out onto the porch, turned, and prepared to call - 

\- until he saw that you were stepping onto a bus, that had just pulled up. 

Chagrined, he watched as it drove off. And as he sank into the chair again, he realised he didn't even know who you were.


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets revealed.

"So, tell me."

You look at Rey over the rim of the takeaway cup. "Tell you what?"

"What happened this weekend."

You take a swallow of coffee. "Frankly, not much."

"Not true."

"And what makes you say that?"

"Its..." she pauses, then marshalls her thoughts. "Its just you've been a bit pre-occupied. And I know how important it is to you to get the new curriculum written, and to make sure everything's in place for next year-"

You put down your cup. She's right. Rey is far sharper than her sweetly innocent expression ever reveals. You swallow. "Well...I had a brief encounter in a supermarket."

"What?!" her eyebrows go up. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," you reply, "that I crossed paths with a man who was struggling with shopping and his young baby, so I offered to help. Got told no. Then ended up helping him into a cab, with said baby, making him a cup of coffee...and then I left."

Rey slams her cup down with such force that the liquid contained nearly spills. "Oh my God. What did he look like?"

You look at her. "Scruffy, overweight, bearded-"

She shakes her head. "No no no. Do not try and throw me off the scent." She's grinning. "What did he honestly look like?" 

You pick up your coffee cup. "Tall, very thin, red haired. Tired looking."

She blinks. "I know who that is."

"How so?"

"My cousin works for him - well, technically, with him, but from how he talks Hux calls the shots."

Hux?! You snap to attention. "Seriously? Isn't that the guy Poe tried to convince to come to the school last Autumn to give a talk on how to be an entrepreneur?"

"Same one."

"And he didn't."

"Yes. Because he can't stand Poe, but from what Ren says, he doesn't really like anyone."

"He obviously likes someone enough to have a child with them," you point out. But Rey frowns even more at this. "What's up?"

"Its just-" she pauses - "I don't think he meant to have a child. Ren told me it was a shock when his ex became pregnant, but he decided to stand by her and marry her after the baby was born. However, what he didn't expect was her response. She was opposed to having a child, so about four months after the birth, she left."

At this, you stare at her. "She- left?"

"Yes." Rey's biting her lip. "He's a single father. And because they weren't married, its a legal minefield. He's spending all hours at First Order, and she's with a nanny. He's just..." Rey shrugs. 

"Well..." you stare into your coffee. "That's awful. But," you bite your lip, "well."

Rey looks at you. "He'll be all right, I guess."

"He will." You nod. 

However, as you both get up to leave, you can't help but feel a flash of sympathy for the man.


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A terse interaction.

"Look, its your job. That shipment should have gone yesterday!! Do I have to start talking about P45s to get you to realise what you need to do?! Yes, that will be fine, thank you!"

Kylo Ren pauses outside Hux's door, then knocks, gently. The red head looks up, irritably.

"Ren. Yes?"

"Coffee?" Ren asks. Hux is slumping in his seat. "No time."

"Then its good I brought some with me." In his hands is a cardboard tray, with two takeaway cups. Ren slides into a seat opposite Hux's, and places one in front of him. "Voila."

"Very thoughtful." Hux's eyes narrow slightly suspiciously. "And very unlike you. What's brought this on?"

"The fact that you work 12 hour days and never take a break." Ren picked up his cup, and took a sip. "And the fact that this is also technically my company as well-"

"Don't start-"

"Technically my company as well, and if you're exhausted and not functioning, it puts us at risk."

"Oh really? You're the one who goes round smashing the bloody place up at every opportunity. Who was it who threw a mac at one of the techies last week?"

Ren sighed. "I had a good reason-"

"Yes, well, if I'm not functioning as well as you'd like, there is a reason. I'm a father now, remember?"

"I know. And what she did-"

"She just didn't want this lifestyle." Hux's smile is tight. "She just didn't want a child - a child with me." 

"Hux-"

"But we'll be fine," Hux says, brusquely. 

"You should really think about meeting someone."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I refuse to have another gold digger. And I'm not sure I want someone who'll sit around in her pyjamas all day, either."

"You are a total snob, Hux."

"I am."

Ren got up. "You know, you might meet someone, whose willing to look after you, take care of you, feed you-"

"I'd wonder what's wrong with her."

Shaking his head, Ren turns and leaves.


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family members can scheme.

Hux sighs with relief as he sits down in the kitchen, carefully spreading The Times out on the table. Elissa is fast asleep in the lounge- and, he muses ruefully, she ate more of her lunch than she ever had before. He picks up his coffee cup, preparing to take a sip - 

\- and the doorbell rings. 

Frowning, he gets up, and open the door, moving carefully to not disturb the baby. He opens the door. "Ren! You are here because-"

The taller man, clad in a long black trench against the chilly weather, walks in. "I'm here, Hux, because I thought you might want to take a walk."

Hux scowls. "Ren. Elissa is settled and asleep. I'm a bit tired. Can you-"

"You don't get enough fresh air," Ren interrupts. "You don't go outside enough." He frowns. Hux has always been pale, but his procelain complexion is starting to take on a waxy, unhealthy hue. "So, let's wrap the baby up, and go for a walk."

Hux is shaking his head. "Ren-"

"Or, I'll take the baby, and you can stay here-"

At this, Hux's face turns slightly pink. "Are you serious? You'd get into an argument on a bus, in a shop, and terrify her. No, if you're taking her out, I'm going with you!" At this, he stalks past Ren into the lounge, his tone changing to cooing as he picks his daughter up. 

Ren, smiling, watches. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++

Rey is puzzling over her laptop. "So...the curriculum will change, you think?"

You look up from the papers you're shuffling. "Definitely. We're forewarning ourselves with this."

Rey smiles. "Tea?"

"Please."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"So, where are we going?" Hux asks, as the two men, accompanied by child, leave his house. Ren is walking casually. "I thought we could pay Rey a visit. She asks after you, a lot."

"Oh, really? Not trying to fix me up with her, are you?" there is a slightly panicky tone in Hux's voice, causing Ren to look at him. 

"I can assure you, no. I love my cousin, Hux."

The put down makes the red headed man slump into silence. "Thanks for that."

"No need to thank me."

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

You're tidying up the papers and files you've brought and preparing to leave. Rey is closing down her laptop, when the doorbell shrills through the house. She blinks. "Excuse me, I'll get that."

You nod as she leaves. As the door opens, you hear male voices. You're sliding your tablet into your bag, when suddenly, in walks Rey's cousin - whom you've met before -and the man you met in the supermarket. 

"Well," Rey says, "this is a pleasant surprise. I'll make some fresh tea!"

"I'll help you," Ren volunteers.

The two family members leave, resulting in you and Hux, with his daughter in his arms, staring at each other.


	7. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting to know each other.
> 
> Or not.

You look at him. "Well, you are...?"

"Hux." He's holding his daughter tightly. "And you're here, because-?"

"I work with Rey." You swallow. There is something slightly intimidating - and defensive - about his stance. "We're working on the new curriculum together."

"I see." He looks at the floor. "I'm the CEO of First Order Enterprises."

"OK."

"Well, go on."

"Go on, what?"

"Lecture me."

"Excuse me?"

"You're a teacher." His stance now is one of outright defensiveness."Normally, every teacher I meet feels the need to lecture me on how I'm going to cause the destruction of the entire world, due to the fact that we manufacture weapons, and sell them-"

You're starting to grin. At this, he glares. "What?"

"I'm a History teacher. Let's just say I know more about war and conflict than possibly even you do."

He huffs slightly at this, and Ren comes in. "Tea's ready." He is holding a tray, and Rey follows, carrying biscuits. You have cleared your papers, and put them into your rucksack.

"You're not leaving, are you (y/n)?" Rey asks. "I've got chocolate hob nobs!"

"Well, I probably should get going," you say, trying to get away from the blue gaze that you feel is boring into you. "I-"

"No, stay and have a cup of tea," Ren interrupts, almost pushing you down onto the sofa. Next to Hux. Rey is on the beanbag, Ren in the armchair. 

You swallow and accept the cup offered to you. The baby squirms in Hux's arms, and whimpers. "Oooh." Rey leans over. "Let Auntie Rey hold her."

Hux looks mildly terrified, but allows Rey to take her from his grasp. She scoops the baby up. "You should come over more often, Hux. When Finn's here, and Ren brings Phasma, I'll invite (y/n) and we can-"

"No."

"Hux, come on." Ren chastises. "You need to have a social life."

"I have a daughter."

"Bring her too!" Rey is smiling. "She can sleep if she needs to, in the bedroom - and if you don't want to wake her, you can sleep in the spare room."

Hux blinks. "I..."

You finish your cup of tea. "I really should get going." You look at Hux. "It was nice to meet you."

Before the others can stop you, you've picked up your bag and are heading towards the front door.


	8. Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, you have to swallow your pride...

"Excuse me," you hear Rey say, and suddenly, she's almost in front of you, blocking your exit. You sigh. You forget how determined she is. 

"Rey, come on," you say, gesturing towards the door. "I really need to leave. Its 3pm and I things I need to do at home-"

"Such as?"

"Sort out my laundry, check my online debits have gone out-"

"Stop making excuses." Now Rey is leaning against the door, her arms folded. There is a steely look on her face, one you know only too well from Department meetings when he and Finn are both making a lunge for the last chocolate chip cookie. "Go and talk to him."

"Are you trying to set me up, Skywalker?" you almost hiss. "Because I don't need you to do this!"

"Look, I'm not setting you up. Its just when you told me who you bumped into, I know him, Ren knows him, and we thought-"

"I'll repeat myself," you almost snap. Much as you like Rey, she can be infuriatingly obstinate. "I do not need a blind date. Especially not with a cold, emotionally constipated individual who dresses like he's going to a funeral and thinks we're stuck in the Cold War!"

You hear a polite cough behind you. Turning, your eyes widen. Its Hux. And he's holding something rectangular, in a black leather case. 

"I saw this, lying on the table." His voice is as clipped as before, but there's an edge to it that previously did not exist. "External hard drive, anyone?"

You swallow, suddenly feeling a wave of gratitude and embarrassment. "Its mine. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Hux says, and he turns away quickly. You quietly tuck the hard drive into your rucksack. "I think I'd better leave now."

Rey nods. "Yeah. I think you need to cool down, and I will call you." She moves away from the door, and lets you open it. You take a deep breath. "But..." she says, quietly. "You could always go back in there, and try and smooth things over."

"Apologise, you mean?"

"No I don't." She's shaking her head, and lowers her voice. "I know he can be difficult, and I'm not excusing him. But I also think you two really don't give each other a chance."

You look at the floor. Suddenly, you know that you really should go back in and talk to him. You let your bag drop. "All right. Let's give it a try."

Rey almost smiles, and walks with you to the lounge. Ren is cooing over Elissa, who is asleep in Hux's arms. He's smiling, but its tightly. You go in, and sit down next to him. His look changes to surprise, even more so when you next speak:

"Would you like me to hold her?"


End file.
